


Friday Night

by flowergum66



Category: Splatoon
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drinking, F/M, Fluff and Humor, M/M, No war, Normal Life, Young Adults, kinda short, there's a karaoke scene if any of you are interested in that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-14 14:15:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29172501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flowergum66/pseuds/flowergum66
Summary: Craig wants to surprise Octavio after a long week of work.
Relationships: Ammoses Shellendorf/Original Character(s), Cap'n Cuttlefish & Ammoses Shellendorf, Cap'n Cuttlefish/DJ Octavio, DJ Octavio & Original Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Friday Night

**Author's Note:**

> The war never happened and they are both commoners. Originally posted on Tumblr.

In a small bedroom, of a small apartment, a young octoling woke up. He looked at the clock: 5 am. His tentacles were so cold to the point of numbness; your typical December morning. Octavio regretted not paying extra for heating when he… well, they bought the apartment.

Besides him, an inkling with a small beard slept, tightly snuggled against his chest; his beloved Craig.

It was nice to sleep like this in the winter, but what would they do when summer came? They slept in a bunk bed but Craig always snuck down to snuggle with his Tavi, so they left the top bed for all sorts of trinkets which couldn't be saved anywhere else.

They were supposed to have a bigger bed, but Octavio sent Craig to buy it and he came back with the bunk bed because "I always wanted one and it was on sale and the saleslady was so convincing…"

He quickly learned to never send him without a list reminding him of what to buy.

He looked at the clock: 6 am. He swiftly turned into his octo form and got out of C's hug. Craig had to take the train for work at around 7:30, and he had to be at the office by 8, they also needed a nice breakfast to get through to the day so whoever woke up first, cooked it (it was almost always Tavi).

The sound of the kettle and the shower slowly woke the inkling up. Yesterday was tiring but, finally, it was Friday, and he had something planned.

He quickly changed into his usual military uniform and put on a thick jacket for the cold, then went to the living room and turned on the TV; the morning news were being transmitted.

The kettle started to whistle so he figured he would make some coffee. There were eggs, butter and flour on the counter. Craig quickly put them back where they belonged and started to make some toasts.

By the time Tavi came out of the bathroom, a nice plate of toasts were ready, alongside two cups of coffee; an extra sour one and an extra sweet one. He quickly dried up, put on his shirt and tie and went to express his surprise.

-C! I was gonna make some pancakes! Didn't you see all the stuff there?

-Don't work yourself up Tavi, it's Friday after all.

-Yeah, that's why I wanted to make pancakes.

-Just sit and eat, you handsome man~

The octoling blushed so hard he just had to comply. It had been maybe three… four years since they started dating, and those kinds of comments still embarrassed Tavi (I guess it was proof that their love was still alive and dandy!).

Anyways, he made himself a jelly-butter toast and the coffee was perfectly sour.

-Tavi, I was wondering… What time do you come back from work today?

-6 pm! Wanna go out in the night? Or maybe we could watch a bunch of horror movies!

-Dude, I don't like horror…

-But isn't it cute when you eep and hug me until the scary part ends?

-Cute for you! Even so, I'm taking the night shift…

-Wait, what? Why?

-Orders from above. Can't be questioned, just has to be done.

It wasn't actually true, but Craig needed Octavio out of the house for… something.

By 7:20, they parted ways with a kiss, off to the last workday of the week. Tavi thought that it sucked to be appart in a Friday night, but they still had Saturday and Sunday, so it was alright.

* * *

It was a really calm morning. The streets were almost empty, birds sang their morning tune and some shopkeepers had already put on their Christmas decorations. Tavi didn't understand this new western party, but the decorations looked neat so I guess it was alright.

The office he worked on was a few blocks away; It was an animation studio! He wasn't an avid fan of anime (unlike Craig), but he needed a job so he became a secretary there, attending calls and things like that.

The scenery distracted him from the young lady cycling besides him, until she screamed:

-OCTAVIO!

He jumped to the side in surprise.

-For cods sake! What's wrong with you, Chika?

She was his coworker; a young, inkling-octoling hybrid who couldn't sit still. She reminded him of Craig for some reason, but a little bit louder.

-It's your own fault for being so distracted! What if a car came and it hit you and you got sent to a different world?! Perhaps a world where you fight in a great war! A GREAT TURF WAR!!

-You started off saying things that made sense, then you derailed.

Their morning chat distracted them through the walk, and by 7:50, they arrived at work.

Chika was part of the file clerks, collecting scripts and cells around the place, making her one of the most known faces there. Octavio sat at the desk attending calls, constantly reminding these disaster artists that they had a schedule to meet, and he also brought coffee to the ones bold enough to stay overnight working on their scenes (talk about loving your job…)

At first, he thought he would quit by the week, but knowing what anime would come out before the public knows about them was great for bets! That was before it became public knowledge that he worked in the animation industry…

That day was like every other day. Chika approached him during lunch.

-Thank cod it's Friday, right Octavio?

-Yeah, I guess so…

-Aww, why so upset? Something wrong?

-It's just that I wanted to spend the night with my boyfriend, but he has to work the night shift…

-Poor you! Why don't we go get some drinks to distract you from that? Perhaps to that new karaoke bar!

-Craig used to take me out to karaoke…

-He's working the night shift, not being drafted! Stop being so melodramatic!!

At last he accepted, after all he had nothing else to do.

Meanwhile during lunch, in a supermarket next town, two good buddies bought stuff after their workday ended.

-Control yourself with what you buy please, we still have to take these to your home.

-We're strong enough dude.

-YOU are, I'm the brains of the platoon.

Ammosses Shellendorf, weapons technician, reprimanded his good ol' friend Craig. He told him to buy in a supermarket close to his home but noooooooo, Octavio could see them and suspect the worst, but how could he see them if he was working?!?!

-Why is this so important anyways? Is it your anniversary?

-Nope. Sometimes you just want to do something special for your significant other, but I doubt you would know that…

-Like I care about having a girlfriend!

-Dude, everytime you get drunk, you complain about not having one.

-Well most ladies want inklings and octolings, so I'm screwed! I'll just bury myself in my career or obey my parents and marry my cousin.

Marry his… what? Don't even ask, I'm the narrator and I don't wanna know either.

Craig's plans had to be changed a little or else he would have to carry 5 full bags that could break during the trip.

The train back home was almost empty. The sun was up there in the sky, shining down these heathens; it didn't heat the day up though.

The little bit of countryside separating the two towns was as green as it always was (the wonders of all-season's plants), and farmers worked to the roaring of trains and cars going by. Craig admired those farmers for working with that kind of sounds on the daily, just because every time he got sent to work in a high traffic zone, he deeply wished to kill whoever invented cars and trains.

The trip was long but they arrived at last. Luckily, no bags broke and the eggs were intact.

-So…- asked Mosses - What's your plan?

-I'll cook a bunch of things. You can stay if you want, just don't come into the kitchen or I'll break your knees.

Maybe that was too aggressive… but he hated it when people got in the way while cooking! He had a system and a way to do things, so unless whoever got in the way was a professional chef, he would tell them to fuck the right off.

Anyways, Craig went straight to cooking, while Ammoses sat down in the living room watching TV and talking from afar with the Inkling. What did they talk about? Just about anything, like good friends do.

* * *

Time went by fast, and just as the inkling finished the final touches, it was 6 o'clock.

He cooked the best banquet he ever made: the table was filled with fine delicacies such as teriyaki, caviar, roast chicken, ratatouille, takoyaki, sushi, soba soup, boiled eggs, garlic bread, pudding, mochi, onigiri and macarons of wasabi and other flavors (even Craig was impressed).

Now to wait for his beloved to arrive! It shouldn't take 20 minutes.

…

It was 7 pm and he hadn't arrived yet. The food cooling down and he kept walking around, thinking the worst.

-Mosses, what's the type of cephalopod kidnappers look for??

-Why would I know that? Just calm down. He's probably doing extra time or going for a drink.

-Oh god, what if he found someone better and is seeing them and will leave me for them?!?! It's so easy to find someone better than me!!!

Ammosses quickly went up to Craig and gave him a nice slap in the face to make him calm down.

-Craig! He won't leave you! You are irreplaceable, you dumbass! It's Friday night so he's probably at a bar or something. I'll go look around.

A few blocks away, a young octoling and a lady hybrid were in the karaoke bar, singing the opening of a magical girl anime with such passion (It was catchy! Went like "onegai" or something like that). Quite bizarre for the crab to be finding them like this.

-Hey Octavio- he walked up to Tavi once the song ended.

-Oh hey, Ammosses right? Watcha doing here?

-Well… Craig sent me to get something from his apartment, but he gave me the wrong key. I was wondering if you could let me in.

Tavio agreed and they walked there alongside Chika, who started a nice conversation with Ammosses.

-Hey~ Who are you?

-Me? I'm Ammosses.

-Nice name! I'm Chika and I'm Octavio's co-worker. You two are friends?

-I don't know? I'm more friends with his boyfriend.

-Really? That's neat! Quick question: is it true that you guys shells can withstand explosions?

-M-maybe? I mean one time I fell from a third floor but it just hurt.

-REALLY?! That's so cool!! Hard things are great!!

Both guys looked at her containing their laughter until she noticed what she just said, her face turning bright red remembering her stupid words from just a second ago.

They arrived laughing at the apartment, and while Octavio opened the front door-

-TAVI!- Craig jumped to the octoling's arms -WHERE WERE YOU, YOU DUMMY?!?!

-Drinking with the Chika girl I talked to you about. Say hi Chika.

-Hi!- said Chika.

Tavi was absolutely surprised by all the food C cooked, and he made too much so Chika and Ammosses were invited to stay!

They spent two or three hours eating, talking about anything and everything and each remembering the dumb stuff they did to make Chika feel better about herself.

Still, the night was young and so they went to the karaoke. They already drank some sake back home, so they got easily drunk in the bar. The drinks loosed Ammosses up and he started to openly flirt with Chika, who was in it 100% and even flirted back. The octo-squid couple weren't in the flirting stage of their relationship- NAH, they took it as a threat to make them SECOND best couple, and so they went lovey-dovey mode with each other to prove who was the best pair.

The night flew by as fast as a salmon when the fireflies are out, and by 4 am they thought it was time to go.

Chika carried Ammosses, who was so drunk he couldn't even walk properly, and since he lived so far, she just took him home with her!

With all the flirting, Craig and Octavio just wanted to run back home and make out, and so they did, ignoring all the plates they would have to wash tomorrow, as those didn't really matter in the heat of the moment.

The hangover was horrible for everyone, but it was a Friday Night, could you blame em'?


End file.
